Hurtful Words Can Change Everything (Revised)
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Naruto is an overweight 12 year-old that had the surprise of his life at the beginning of summer break after being hurt by his "friends". 5 years later Naruto isn't the same and who are those guys that are always beside him? This is YAOI there will be SasuNaru, NejiGaa, Kiba x Shino more pairings to come. Middle School AU, Highschool AU, and Modern AU.
1. Bitter Endings and New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Bitter Endings and New Beginnings**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm currently editing the chapters of this story and things will probably change (a lot). I recommend rereading this so you won't be lost or something like that when I write a new chapter for this puppy. I hope you guys enjoy and Happy New Years (even though it's a bit late).**

Naruto's P.O.V

'_**RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG'**_

I shot out of my seat as soon as I heard that heavenly sound. Yes, the sound of the school bell. I was excited that summer break had finally begun but, I wasn't too happy that the school year was ending. The reason (or person really) was Sakura-chan.

She was as beautiful as the tree she was named after. Yes I know I may be the worst at giving compliments, but a guy can try.

I arrived at my shoe locker and bent over with difficulty. My locker was at the very bottom, near the floor. I sighed as I finally got them out of their confinement and onto my feet. What I didn't expect was a note falling to the ground.

'_Strange I wonder_ _who sent it to me. Maybe it's a love letter that Sakura-chan sent to me!'_ I gleefully thought, with a big grin I ripped the red envelope and took the note out of it. My grin fell; I wasn't expecting Sasuke's handwriting. Not that I stare at his handwriting for long periods of time, wondering how it was so neat and nice and automatically knowing it. No who does that anyway? Pshh. Not me that's for sure.

'_**Naruto come to the front of the school when you receive this note, we need to tell you something'-Sasuke**_

'_Weird' _I thought as I slowly walked outside, immediately spotting the duck-butt hairstyle that belonged to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

I walked over and saw that all of the gang was there. There were five of us including me.

Neji Hyuuga, the world's number two prick (the first one was Sasuke). Neji was currently leaning against a tree.

Next to him was Tenten, who was a total bitch to people she didn't like and she was totally useless when it came to handling weapons. The ironic thing was that she was the daughter of a martial artist.

Sitting on the ground was Sakura Haruno she was the daughter of a famous actress and actor. She was my long time crush, but I knew that my feelings would never be returned. I had hope that maybe she would like me the teeniest tiny bit.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground as well, arms wrapped loosely around his knees. His expression displayed utter boredom. He did look a bit tense, but maybe I was imagining it? He was after all an Uchiha (Uchiha's didn't show emotion according to Sasuke). They were one of the towns' most prestigious family and a rich one at that. They practically ruled this place.

"Hey guys" I called out as I sat on the ground in front of him.

"Naruto we need to tell you something" Sasuke immediately said, not even bothering to greet me. He was cut off before he could say anything more.

"Look Naruto we are absolutely tired of you and frankly I don't even know what we were thinking when we invited you to hang out with us" Sakura-chan told me with a cruel tone.

I was baffled; Sakura-chan was never this….cruel. My breathing sped up, my hands were shaking and my stomach twisted up into tiny little knots. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"You look even worse than the sewer, and you're a fat piece of crap that doesn't deserve to live, you're taking up more space than necessary." Tenten continued, her voice rang out clear and loud.

It was deathly silent.

I realized everyone was watching and listening. I froze, completely paralyzed.

"Get the hell out of our faces and die you pig" Sakura sneered out.

"T-t-this is a joke right?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"No, Naru-dumb this is no joke and sadly for you, we never did like you" Tenten said with an ugly tone.

"Now get away before you infect us with your fatness, you fag" Sakura sneered.

My eyes widened.

"You fucking bitch" I whispered angrily. I hadn't felt this mad in a long long time.

"What?" Sakura looked offended.

I looked at Neji and saw his pitying gaze. The worst thing of all was that Sasuke wasn't saying anything; he didn't even look at me, this fueled my anger more.

"I hope everyone finally realizes how much of a fake whore you really are" I hissed.

"And YOU, I hope you get nun chucked so you can finally get some sense beaten into you, you fucking dipshit" I roared pointing my finger at Tenten.

I was seeing red.

"OH, and don't get me started on this piece of shit named Neji, did you know he sleeps with a pink stuffed unicorn because he's scared of the dark?" I said laughing and facing everyone.

"The topping of this cake goes to our very own dark prince, whose hair is shaped like a duck's ass" I yelled.

"FUCK YOU" I yelled at all four of them, giving them the finger.

Then I stomped out of the hellhole named Konoha Middle School.

Aniki was right; never trust anyone.

I wandered for a bit until I arrived home. I sighed when I realized I didn't get the chance to tell them I was going to America.

Yeah, I was going to go to America to lose weight.

I opened the door and toed my shoes on. I went my room and flopped face down on my bed. No one was home. I yawned and sleep overtook me.

_I opened the door as quietly as I could but I was instead attacked with a hug._

_It was mother. _

_She dragged me to the living room and sat me down._

_I saw my dad, and Aniki already seated._

"_Hun, we have an offer to well, offer you" my mom said with her motherly voice. She was the world- famous chef, Kushina Uzumaki._

_Yes, we were a well off family._

"_Ok" I mumbled out._

"_We want to send you to a weight losing resort in America" my dad said. He was Minato Namikaze, the president of the Namikaze Corps; he could be so insensitive sometimes. _

_I started to cry. _

_They are rushed to me and asked me what was wrong._

"_I don't want to leave my friends" I said with a trembling voice._

"_Oh honey, I'm sorry but this is for the best" Mother said in a soft tone._

_I sniffled a bit._

_I weighed my pros and cons, it turns out that there were more pros than cons._

"_Fine" I said giving in, although everything is happening so fast, I don't think I'll regret going to the resort. _

_I'll finally lose the weight I've been trying to get rid of and have a healthier diet. (Hopefully). _

_They booked a flight and it was scheduled for the day after the last day of school._

"_You won't regret this" My father said._

_I smiled hesitantly and nodded._

I sat up and groaned. I was dreaming something that happened about a week ago, my parents telling me about the resort. I looked to the side and noticed my suitcases were packed, mother must've packed them.

She really is a big help. I looked at my clock and saw it was 4 am in the morning. I sighed and decided to take a shower, there was at least five hours until I had to be at the airport.

When I got in my mind started to drift. I clenched my fist when I thought about those people. I would get my revenge, oh I will. I don't care what I have to go through until they pay.

I'll make them pay because of the humiliation I had to face; even if I fought back it isn't enough.

I got out and went to my room to change.

The next few hours passed by in a flash.

Before I knew it I was boarding the plane, alone for the first time.

I woke up and found out there were a few minutes left until we landed.

I admired the inside of the airport it looked nice, it had some restaurants.

I looked around for the guide that was supposed to take me to airport.

I spotted her and walked over.

This was my new beginning.

**A/N: See? I said there was going to change in this. In the end I completely rewrote stuff. There might be fewer chapters than before, but I hoped you enjoyed this. P.S sorry if I offended anyone that sleeps with a pink stuffed unicorn and is scared of the dark. **


	2. Back and Better than Ever

Chapter 2: Back and Better than ever.

**A/N: I decided that the old chapter 5 was going to be chapter 2 of the "new" HWCCE. So yeh. Thank you for reading this. Naruto and the gang are either 17 or 16.**

(3rd person P.O.V)

A figure walked up to the steps of a cherry red Victorian styled house. Behind him were two redheads and all three were pulling along suitcases. It was August 26th at exactly 5:00 p.m when Naruto Uzumaki, Garaa Sabaku and Nagato Uzumaki came back and the chaos would finally begin.

Naruto's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of the house I used to live in 6 years ago. I smirked to myself they would be very surprised since I didn't bother to tell them when I arrived to Japan. Though I admit I already missed the resort and everyone there but some of my other friends that were like me came back to Japan again so I'd see them again soon. The door opened and I saw the face of my shocked mom.

"Mom, I'm back did you miss me?" I asked in a teasing voice.

I saw tears well up as she made a weird noise and hugged the stuffing out of me.

"Mom, calm down I'm not going anywhere" I told her with a smile on my face.

"Minato, Kyuubi Naru-chan is back home" she cried out with a happy voice.

I saw a flash of red and yellow as I was attacked by crushing hugs. I could barely breathe.

Thank kami-sama that they saw that or they could've killed me on the spot.

"Naruto you're back son" my dad said in a happy voice with a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges.

"Kit I'm so happy you came back" my Aniki started bawling and my mom hugged him to console him couldn't say it worked though.

"Wait, you guys I want you to meet my two friends" before I could say anything my mom interrupted me.

"Sweetie, Nagato is your cousin" she told me with a small chuckle.

I turned to look at him and he nodded his head to confirm that.

"Oh, well this is Garaa, Garaa Sabaku." I introduced him. He was a bit antisocial but he opened up to everyone in the resort, and for that I was very thankful.

"Nice to meet you" my family all chorused together. That was scary yet pretty cool.

"Before we do anything else, mom can Gaa-chan and Naga-chan stay with us until they get a place to stay?" I asked her with my angel voice as I liked to dub it.

I did notice the glares that were sent by two red-heads. I snickered to myself; apparently they didn't like my little nicknames for them.

"Of course they can, you two boys can stay as much as you want the more the merrier, consider yourselves as family." She said in a happy voice. I swore I saw sparkles surrounding her but maybe it was just my eyes.

Maybe I should make an appointment with the eye-doctor yeah maybe I should do that. Who knows I might need some glasses.

"I'm fine with it and as my wife said it consider yourselves family and make yourselves at home boys" my dad said with a smile. I was glad I had accepting parents and not uncaring parents.

"Yay, I have more people to torment errs… I mean to love yeah." Aniki said with a happy voice. Aniki you sure did a good job in covering your slip.

We all went inside and my dad started to show them to their rooms. I needed to tell my mom something so I pulled her away.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" I told her in a serious voice.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"Garaa was disowned by his parents and he has nowhere else to go so I was wondering if he could live with us and the same thing happened to Nagato" I told her in a sad voice.

"That's horrible sweetie and of course they can live with us, and why were they disowned?" she asked me in a worried voice.

"They told their parents that they were gay and they didn't take it good, I mean they even _disowned_ them, people should be more opened minded to these things" I told her in a sad voice. I wanted to beat up the unfairness of the world but it was just the way it was.

"I know sweetie they should be and don't worry I will support all of you, do you understand me?" she told me softly.

"Of course mom and really thank you for everything even if I don't always tell you I'm glad you're my mom" I told her while having tears in my eyes.

She blushed and started to cry. My mom was so softhearted but that was one of the things I loved about her.

"That reminds me we are having a family meeting in the living room like right now" she said while sniffling.

We walked into the living room to find that everyone was already there.

"We were going to say this the moment we saw you but we got caught up in an emotional rollercoaster, but we enrolled a three of you into high school" my mom said in a happy voice.

"How did you know I was going to bring these two?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Well we got information from the resort and we know that you are a kind soul Naruto so we figured; why not help? By the way, Naruto I didn't know about what you told me we only knew basic information" My mom rushed out.

"Well thank you mom, for everything it means a lot" I answered her with a smile.

"Before you boys go, we know you got a drivers license and motorcycle ones too so we bought you boys motorcycles_, _your uniforms are in your closets. Now let's check out your sweet rides" my dad smirked as he finished his sentence.

We all ran to the garage and saw our motorcycles shiny and brand new.

They were the sportbikes. They were built for speed and that's exactly what got our blood pumping.

One was blood red it had a small raccoon on the side of it and it practically sparkled.

The second one was midnight black and had no markings on it, it was pretty cool.

The last one was orange, my favorite color and it had a small red fox with nine tails on the side.

Well, I guess I just found out which one was mine.

Each bike had a helmet that complimented the bikes.

It was time for me to make my comeback; I could just feel it in the pit of my stomach.

That night I couldn't sleep and that was weird since I usually blacked out once I was in bed. I kept thinking about that teme. Even when I was in the resort I kept thinking about him.

'_Why? After all this time why does he keep worming himself in my head?'_

It didn't take too long for me to sleep after that.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Shit, I'm going to be late" I said in a frantic voice.

I took a quick shower and dressed in my uniform. It consisted of black pants with a white button up and a black uniform blazer. We were given red ties, and I admit it I looks good on me. I smirked to myself as I checked out my reflection.

I was brought out of my stupor as I glanced at my clock.

I ran down the stairs and out the door but not before I got a pop tart from my mom's outstretched hand, she knew I would have woken up late.

I got my keys and got on my bike that (thankfully was outside thanks to Garaa and Nagato.)

We took off and speeded towards the school it only took us 15 minutes to get there and we parked them in the motorcycle lanes which were in front of the school's entrance. Thankfully not a lot of people rode motorcycles here.

The school was very large size and was painted a cream color. In front of the doors were steps that we had to climb. We saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Konoha High' I snorted. What an original name.

We went to the office and got our schedules. We all got the same schedule. Our homeroom was Biology with Iruka. His class was in room 205. We all smiled to each other. Iruka was a close family friend and he even visited us in the U.S.

It must be in the second floor. We walked down the hall and up the stairs until we assumed that it was the second floor. We spotted the room number 205 and we walked to it. Nagato opened the door and we walked in after him.

"There you guys are, what I tell you about being late?" we were assaulted by Iruka's nagging voice.

"Sorry Iruka-san _someone_ couldn't wake up on time" Nagato said in a smooth voice.

I glared at him.

He smirked.

"Well, introduce yourselves the class" Iruka said in a defeated voice.

We stood next t the desk and Nagato started.

"I'm Nagato Uzumaki, please take care of me" he said while bowing. I admit he did look pretty cool. He smirked. Again. I scowled at him, his smirk just widened.

'That bastard knew what I was thinking'

"I'm Garaa Sabaku, please take care of me" he bowed and let me step up and do my introduction.

I smirked and said in a cool tone.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me" I bowed and saw the shocked faces of four certain people.

"Thank you, Nagato could you sit next to Pain, he'll be your biology partner. Garaa, sit next to Neji he'll be your partner. Naruto sit next to Sasuke, he'll be yours." Iruka commanded to us.

We walked to very back but before I arrived I saw familiar face from the resort, she was sitting next to the pink-haired whore. Oh joy, now I hope she doesn't catch that bubblegum bitch's bitchiness, Hm that rhymed.

"Yo, Ino how've you been, how long has it been?" I drawled in a curious voice.

"Hey there hot stuff it's been like two months and I see you haven't changed" she answered with a smirk.

"Well I guess I haven't but neither have you and Ino, Mariano and Marcello are fine."

"Really?! That's a relief do you know anything else?" she asked me with the relief evident in her voice.

"Apparently they are enrolling into this school so we'll get to see them in a bit." I answered her with a smile.

"Naruto get to your seat and you better update the news on those two, they are worse than you are." Iruka interrupted us.

"Iruka-sensei I'm hurt to hear you say that since you love me so much" I dramatically answered him.

I saw a book flying towards be it was going to hit my face. I outstretched my hand and caught it.

I threw it back to Iruka and he also caught it. I snorted he should've known better.

I heard gasps after that heh I wondered how attentive these people could be, after all what would a show be without its audience?

I walked to the back to the room. I saw the disapproving faces of Garaa and Nagato.

I shrugged couldn't face away from a challenge. I knew I was going to get an earful for this later but I could really care less maybe they'd forget. It was self-defense but I doubted they would believe me.

I sat down and faced the front.

"Hn, dobe you've changed" I heard Uchiha say with a disgusted voice.

I ignored him, in the past that would be a very un-Naruto action but I've changed and in my opinion for the better.

I had to plan my revenge on those four people. The question was who would be my first victim. I smirked to myself and it was my evil one. This year will be a year to remember.

One thing for sure is that everything will change. For the better? Who knows but I'll make sure it'll be hell on earth for them.

**A/N: In my opinion I think I like this chapter better than the original and sorry for writing the other one so crappy I hope this one is better than the original. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time. **


	3. The Crew

Chapter 3: The crew

**A/N: There wasn't a lot of change in this one. Nevertheless enjoy reading! **

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I got up as the bell signaled that is was time for second period. Before I could get out to the aisle I got attacked by a body, no it was more like a hug than an attack.

I looked down to see blonde hair.

"Ino, would you please get off of me" I groaned, surprisingly she had superhuman strength or something close to that. Women scared me and terrified me so I was never really attracted to them.

"I got a text and it turns out the gang is here!" she exclaimed in a happy voice.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"No way" Garaa said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes way, they said they'll meet us in lunch and that they can't wait to see us." She continued in an excited voice.

"That's great and all but Ino could you get a move on" Nagato said in an unreadable voice.

I saw Ino smirk, this would not be good.

"Although your boyfriends' won't be here" she said

"Don't you miss your boyfriend, Naga-chan" Ino continued in a wickedly sweet voice.

I snorted as I saw his face light up like a Christmas tree. I outright laughed when I saw him cover his face.

"Guys stop bullying Nagato, I think he's had enough already" Garaa said in a demanding voice.

"Coming from someone who was sucking face with his boyfriend in a _public_ park" Ino said in a playfully evil voice.

"He is not my boyfriend and it just happened it doesn't mean he automatically is" Garaa said with a red face it made him look like a lobster. I laughed more and louder.

"Naruto you shouldn't laugh because isn't Sai your boyfriend?" She said with an evil voice.

"Eh, no he isn't" I responded to her in a calm voice.

"Uhuh then why were you limping and cursing him that day" she replied with a smirk.

"The fucker thrusted his three fingers in me but I managed to make him unconscious, he slipped some vodka in my water" I answered her in an angry voice.

"Wait, so he didn't take your virginity?" Nagato asked me.

"Of course not" I said in an uninterested voice.

I saw them look at each other.

"Did you two do something to him?" I asked in a suspicious voice.

"Well, we might have done something but that's not important because if we don't hurry we'll be late" Nagato said in a nervous voice.

"Uhuh" I drawled.

I felt someone bump me from behind. I turned and looked to see the pissed off face of one certain Uchiha. Why did he look mad? I would never understand that teme.

He walked by us and walking behind him were two very pissed off people by the names Neji and Pein.

What was their problem? I saw Ino sporting a knowing smile. Women sure were strange creatures but I'm sure she knew something.

We hurried to second period. It was room 209 and the teacher was Kakashi Hatake. I smirked, so the pervert was a teacher. The class was a Sex Ed one typical of him.

I smirked at them and showed them the paper. We all started snickering.

We arrived at the door and we opened it.

"Yo, Kakashi, you're on time?" I drawled in a bored voice.

"Well I heard three of my favorite pupils were transferring to this school so I wanted to be on time for their arrival" He said in a perverted tone.

I had no idea how he managed to use that tone but whatever.

I suddenly got an idea. I motioned some hand signs to Garaa and Nagato.

They knew what they were and I saw them nod.

"Hey, Kakashi would you mind if I borrowed your phone?" I asked him in a normal voice.

"Sure, but what for?" he asked me.

"I need to make a call and this is extremely important" I told him in a grave voice.

"Ok" he said in a wary tone.

"I need to bring Nagato along it's important for him to talk to her too" I told him.

"What about Garaa?" he asked.

"Garaa can't hear this yet" I answered him.

He raised an eyebrow and gestured us to go outside of the class.

We walked outside of the door and walked down the hall a bit so we wouldn't be heard.

"I'll impersonate a moaning woman and you do Kakashi's voice is it ok?" I asked Nagato.

"Yeah, I'll call him now".

I saw him click Iruka's contact number.

"_Kakashi, what did I tell you about calling me in the middle of a class?_" I heard Iruka say in an angry tone.

"Ah hmmm ahh kaka- give me more" I started to moan in a woman's voice.

"You like that eh, I'll give you more" Nagato said in Kakashi's voice.

"No, not on your desk it'll get dirty" I moaned a bit more.

"It doesn't matter, I just want you" Nagato continued.

"Ahh ahh no don't do that, I'm close" I continued with my woman voice.

We ended the call there and we rushed to the classroom. We opened the door and walked in calmly.

I handed Kakashi his phone he pocketed once he got it.

I smirked to myself in my head shit was going to hit the fan and in a few seconds too.

The door was slammed open and in came a fuming Iruka. He saw Kakashi and punched him.

"I thought you loved me" Iruka screamed.

"Dolphin-chan calm down I do love you" Kakashi said in a startled voice.

"Then why did you call me and let me hear you have sex with a woman!?" Iruka said while sobbing.

"Iruka I haven't called you" Kakashi said in a confused voice.

"Right now you called me and I heard you have sex" Iruka continued as he tried to stop the tears.

"The only ones who have used my phone were Naruto and Nagato" Kakashi said in an accusing tone.

"Kakashi are you ok, because we haven't used your phone" I told him with an innocent voice.

"I'll make you regret this, all three of you" Kakashi said in a dark voice.

"We haven't done anything, Kakashi you're just blaming us for your infidelity" Garaa said in an uninterested voice.

"I have never cheated and all three of you know this" Kakashi said in an unreadable voice.

"Why don't you stop blaming us ne?" I asked him in a sweet tone.

"Sit next to Sasuke, Neji and Pain in the back" Kakashi said in an evil voice, I was sure he had something up his sleeve.

I had a bad feeling but I shook it off we were going to get the consequences.

He calmed down Iruka and sent him back to his classroom.

Great they were in this class too.

We decide to mix it up a bit.

Garaa sat next to Pein. I sat next to Neji and Nagato sat next to Sasuke. Class surprisingly went by fast as did 3rd and 4th period all three of them were in those classes too and we had to sit with them again. I think there's something out to get us.

It was finally time for lunch.

We walked towards the cafeteria; we immediately spotted our friends and walked towards them.

"Hey you guys" I singsong.

I saw Choji stop eating his chips, Shikamaru actually waking up and he sat up and looked at us.

Kiba started shining, Hinata started blushing (again) I had no idea that a human being could blush so much and in short periods of time.

Lee smiled big (he changed his style and no longer wore green, and he plucked his eyebrows, changed his hairstyle too, he no longer said the word youthful overall he looked really hot). Kankuro snorted (he also changed his style and no longer had his markings a shame in my opinion).

"Of course we did" Choji said.

I spotted Kankuro wrap his arm around Kiba's waist.

All of a sudden I felt a chill and shivered.

I got information on the "new" Royals (A.K.A Sasuke, Neji and a few others) from my Aniki and knew everyone that was sitting at the "Royals" Table.

Speaking of Aniki I saw him sit with his friends. He looked at me, smiled and waved at me too. I waved back at him.

I smirked when I saw that Itachi sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. I took a picture of them maybe it could be blackmail in the near future or just embarrassment material for Aniki.

I looked at a crowded table and saw that _the Royals. _

Their table consisted of Karin, Sakura and Tenten (the whores). Suigetsu the shark of the group, no but really he even had pointy sharp teeth. Jugo the quiet one he was actually ok, the guy never talked like literally.

Shino he was no longer wearing a coat and the glasses he looked hot too.

I smirked as I saw him glare at Kankuro. Shino has a crush on Kiba but unfortunaly Shino ditched Kiba for Sasuke and Neji, I'm guessing Pain joined in a bit later.

Sasuke, Neji and Pain, sat next to Shino.

All four of them actually are the leaders of their table.

Shino was absent the day they told me they didn't like me so I couldn't trust him since he was one of them. I looked back to our table.

"Kankuro, you better get your hands off of Kiba because his boyfriend is drilling holes in you" I said in a teasing voice.

Kankuro smirked. We sat down on the available seats and we got quite the show.

Kankuro captured Kiba's lips in a heated kiss. Kiba started moaning and he started clinging to Kankuro's clothes.

Tongues were seen and I had to admit it _was_ pretty hot. They separated and once Kiba realized what they had done, he started to blush.

Kankuro was helping Kiba with his revenge; all of us were they even said they would help me too. I smirked and we all made cat calls at them.

"He looks very pissed off Kiba congrats" I said while looking back at their table.

"Why thank you, kind Naruto" He answered me with a smirk.

A bam was heard and every one of us in the cafeteria turned and looked towards the door. We heard music play and we spotted two people.

The song that was playing was one of my favorites too.

'_If you gave me a chance I would take it'_

'_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it'_

'_When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be"_

'_No place I'd rather be'_

"Did you guys miss us?" A teasing voice asked over the sound of the music.

They walked over to our table.

He had a teasing smirk and the other one was expressionless.

I stood up and outstretched my arms. I got a hug from both of them.

"Welcome back" I said with a smirk.

"It's good to finally be back." They both answered at the same time.

Our catalysts had arrived.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	4. Of Revenge and Jealous Ducks

Chapter 4: The start of the revenge and the jealous duck!?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Mario's name has been changed to Mariano. The twins aren't twins anymore. **

Naruto's P.O.V

Our catalysts came over to our table.

I felt like trouble was brewing.

"Naru-chan" I heard Mariano's say in a playful tone slightly twisting his headphones' cord.

"What is it" I asked with slight caution, you'd never know what he would be up to.

"Why don't we make a certain duck jealous?" He continued in that tone of his.

It felt like these two guys would never change. They've been friends since they were 6 years old. Their friendship has gone on for almost 11 years, which is pretty impressive.

Mariano still had the brown curly and yet wavy hair that reached his shoulder, his warm brown eyes, and let's not forget he had a killer smile but he was a perverted anime and manga lover.

Marcello on the other hand was Mariano's total opposite. He had slight wavy white hair that reached his shoulders.

His cold magenta eyes that only looked warm and inviting when he talked to all of us.

He was still expressionless though but when it came to Mariano he'd show all of his emotions on his sleeve.

Those two would be the death of me one day.

Even though their visit was a little unexpected (they were going to arrive next week) it would help me think of a plan for Tenten.

"Of course, what do you want me to do" I said while smirking.

"Why don't we make out and there will be an occasional grope here and there, and Marcello please don't get mad at me because you know I love you and I'd like to see that duck's reaction." He rushed out.

"Mariano you know that I will always love you and its fine by me since you are helping Naruto, all of us are." Marcello finished with a surprisingly warm smile.

"Thank you and I love you too. Always?" I hear Mariano said in a happy tone.

"Always" I saw Marcello smile as he said that.

I mentally squealed, Dammn they were too cute for their own good, deep down that's what I wanted. Someone to love me, to care for me and I wanted to have those sweet moments too.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt weight being settled on my lap.

My chin was grabbed by soft hands and I was eye to eye with Mariano.

"Are you ready?" Mariano asked me with a playful voice.

"You make it sound like it's my first time having sex" I whispered to him.

He snickered softly.

"Yeah I am" I finally answered him.

He leaned close until our lips were pressed together. I tilted my head to the right and opened my mouth a bit. Our tongues met and twisted together.

I felt a bit hot and kissed him with force. He responded eagerly. He started to grind on me and I thrusted upwards and groped his backside a bit.

He started to roll his hips and I felt the pressure on my crotch. I felt a bit breathless and I separated from him. My hair was tousled since Mariano's fingers were tangled in them.

His lips were red and swollen and my lips were probably in the same state.

"Wow, that was like hot" I heard Ino say in a breathless voice.

"Holy fuck, Naruto you gave us quite the show" I heard Kiba say in a shocked voice.

I felt the weight lifted up and saw that Marcello was carrying Mariano princess style.

I looked at Aniki's table. I saw him smirk and he gave me thumbs up. I smirked at him and made kiss faces. He started laughing and then all of us at our table were laughing.

"Naruto, it seems that you made someone look a bit mad" Kiba said while laughing.

I looked back at _their _table and saw the shocked faces of everyone there and the angry face of a certain teme.

I turned back and faced everyone.

"Mission accomplished Mariano" I said in a happy voice. On the contrary of popular belief I wasn't that stupid but I also wasn't too smart. I could be cunning when I needed to be.

"I'm glad" Mariano said in a satisfied voice.

"Mariano expects punishment later tonight" Marcello said in his expressionless voice.

"Why?" Mariano asked in a teary voice.

"For giving me a show that I wasn't a part of, who knew my little lion could be so _lewd_" Marcello said in a seductive voice.

I snorted as I saw Mariano gulp. It was about time he was taught a lesson but it would probably be a sexual one but a lesson was a lesson.

That reminded me I had to make an announcement.

I clapped my hands loudly to get everyone's attention. They took their eyes (and ears) away from the pair.

"Everyone, I need you to come to house tonight, we have things to plan" I said in a sinister voice.

"Sure, Naruto I'll _come_ to your house_ tonight_" I heard Kiba say in a serious voice.

We all started to laugh. Way to go Kiba you know how to make a serious situation into a joke.

"Good one Kiba" I said in between laughs.

"At what time exactly" I heard Ino say in a curious voice.

"At 6 or 7 is that fine with anyone" I asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Will there be food" Choji asked in a demanding voice.

"You know there will always be food." I answered him with my serious voice.

Before we could do anything else the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed by like a breeze.

Time skip

It was around 6:00 when the first knock was heard.

I came face to face with Mariano and Marcello.

"Come in" I told them.

"Sorry for intruding" They both said at the same time as they toed off their shoes at the front of the door.

A few minutes later everyone else arrived.

We had to put all of our minds together to device the plan.

Tenten was my first victim and opening act now, what would her fate bring her?

**A/N: I decided that the twins aren't twins. They are childhood best friends and are not related to Naruto or anyone else. They are friends only. **


	5. The plan comes together

Chapter 5: The plan comes together.

**A/N: There were minor changes in this chapter. **

Naruto's P.O.V

We were seated around a large table.

The air felt electrocuted and tense. I smirked to myself and chuckled a bit. As I started to say something someone beat me to it.

"Why is everyone so tense?" Mariano asked with a smirk on his face.

"Mariano is right you guys need to loosen up, it's not like a funeral is going to happen" Ino said in an impatient voice.

"Well it might've as well have been happening, I can't eat like this" Choji said in a tone that matched Ino's.

We were currently seated in the meeting room of my house.

Heavens knows what my parents were thinking when they installed it but it was useful in this situation.

"Shikamaru did you bring a disposable computer?" I asked him.

He simply held up his bag and took it out.

"Excellent" I simply said

There was a loud bang as the door to the room opened; Lee came in with a smile on his face.

"I have the information you asked for" he said with a triumphant smile.

"Good, now is everyone here?" I asked.

I received a nod from every one of them.

I signaled for someone to start talking.

"I have an idea" Hinata timidly said.

We all heard her clearly since we were together for almost 6 years; it was easy to understand her.

"Go ahead" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ok" she huffed and took a breath in.

I smiled as I saw determination on her face; well it was more like her eyes showed it. I was proud of her even though I didn't show it much.

"Lee, could you hand me the papers of that website" she asked with a sweet tone.

Lee handed her the papers.

"As I assume you guys know about that popular website that is named Sweet Sweet Love, a very stupid name but it's popular nonetheless" she said in a loud and clear voice.

In times for making her point she transformed into a totally different person but it was all part of her training in the resort, Maria, her instructor would've been proud to see her like this.

"In the papers that Lee has given me about Tenten and her… association with this website and she is also obsessed with it and you know what else she is obsessed with?" she continued.

"With sex of course" Mariano declared in a loud and happy voice while holding up a manga, wait it was Bokura No Negai, it was Yaoi typical of him.

His vulgarity would have no end. Kami-sama please save him, wait no more like save us from him.

He sneezed and he looked at me after he did.

_Shit!_ I turned the other way, he was suspicious of me and a suspicious Mariano is not what I needed right now.

Before I forget I need to ask him about that manga. I was maybe secretly a hardcore fan of Yaoi.

"Hey, Mariano can I read that manga after you?" I asked him.

"Sure, just don't do any crap to ruin it, it's my copy." He answered me.

He handed over the manga.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm already done with it but you know how much of a fan I am" he continued.

"Ah, well thank you" I said to him.

We continued.

"Correct, but she is also obsessed with this young man" she answered after Mariano and I were done talking.

The screen rolled down, the lights turned off and the projector projected the picture of one smug Neji Hyuuga.

I heard Garaa growl softly.

I smirked it seemed that Garaa would not want to share the pale eyed Hyuuga. He denied that he was not attracted to Neji at all but I thought otherwise.

Honestly he could be so dense sometimes and that's something coming from me.

"We will create a profile with Neji's name and she will certainly stalk him. Once we add her we will toy with her and tell her that we "love" her." She said with a smile on her face.

"I like the idea, but let me add something to that part" Mariano said with a devilish tone.

This was so not going to be good; knowing him there was always going to be a sex reference.

"Go ahead" Hinata said in a commanding voice.

"We all know how much of a whore she can be so if she asks for a dick picture, we can send her a picture of a small one, she'll end up thinking that Neji has a small one and she'll probably spread a rumor-

Before he could say anything else someone's phone rang.

_If I could you write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you under my arms._

_You got designer shades on_

_You never say hey or remember my name _

_It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me. _

Then another one rang.

_Give me the booty _

_Look at that booty_

_Give me the booty_

_Booty booty booty_

"Ok this is getting ridiculous who's phones are ringing" I exclaimed.

_Oh yeah, alright, oh yeah, alright_

_I wanna make some babies I wanna get it on I wanna make you horny but I can't get it up_

_Why can't you get it up, why can't you get it up, why can't you get it up?_

_It must be your face or it's your body if it isn't your body then it must be your face. _

"Are all of you seriously doing this?" I exclaimed with frustration.

"Who's phone rang with the song, Cooler than me?" Marcello asked with an expressionless tone of voice. I don't even know how he managed to do that.

"Um, it's mine" Hinata answered.

I raised my eyebrow; she sure had interesting tastes in music.

She checked her phone and her brow rose up.

"Who is it?" I asked with slight irritation in my voice.

"It's Neji" She answered. Then she turned off her phone.

"Ok, then whose phone rang with the give me the booty song, or whatever you call it" I asked, no more commanded.

"Um, it was mine" Ino timidly raised her hand.

We all busted out laughing, even Shikamaru.

"Guuyyyyssss, it's not funny" she said while pouting.

"Oh wow, this is so, ha funny" Mariano said while breathlessly laughing.

"Ok, whose phone rang with the song, Get it up" I asked while laughing.

"It was mine" Kiba said while chuckling.

"Who was it?" I asked with slight curiosity.

"Let me check" he answered.

His brow furrowed and he didn't look too happy.

"It was Shino" he answered after a painfully tense quiet passed through the room.

"How the hell did that bastard get your number!?" I roared out.

"I don't know" He answered me.

Kiba had one of those phones that even though you didn't have a person in your contacts that if they call you it shows the name of the caller.

"Ok, sorry to hear that Kiba, but we'll help you soon enough" Mariano said in a surprisingly serious voice.

"You can continue Mariano" Hinata said in that powerful voice.

"Well as I was saying Tenten will probably spread a rumor about Neji's dick being small. She'll probably post up the pictures of it too. It won't be a picture of a real dick it'll be of a dildo," Mariano continued.

He grabbed the backpack that he was carrying and got out a… what the hell!? The pervert took out a real-life looking dildo, even with the veins and stuff.

"Of course the bitch probably won't know the difference between a real one and a fake one even if it slapped her in the face. Once the rumor spreads it will most likely ruin Neji's reputation and we'll be hitting two birds with one stone but we'll tortur- I mean devise a plan to ruin Neji even more, what do you guys think?" He finished with a smile.

"I like it" Hinata said with a smirk.

"Does anyone have any objections?" I asked.

No one said anything and it was decided.

"Shikamaru make an account with Neji's name, Hinata make sure that Neji doesn't use this website" I gave orders.

They immediately got on the job.

"For the rest of you I want you to contact," I took a deep deep breath

"Marciano, Fernando and Luciano" I said with an unreadable tone of voice.

They all gasped.

All three of them were Italian triplets that didn't look the same and the worst was that they were troublemakers.

They were even worse than me- and that's saying a lot but Mariano was on par with them or even more higher in level than them.

I shivered slightly.

"Are you sure about this" Ino said with worry in her voice.

"I'm absolutely sure, ring them up" I said with a certain voice.

I just hoped that they didn't answer.

**A/N: The website idea actually came from a friend and Tenten liking Neji was because of a reviewer. Thank you everyone like seriously. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. One instead of three

Chapter 6: One instead of three

**A/N: There were minor changes in this chapter. **

Naruto's P.O.V

"Attention everyone I need it now" I hear Mariano's command in an authoritave voice while raising his hands and clapping once.

We all turned our bodies toward him in curiosity, because who knows what he would offer.

"We need codenames for those 4 people, if we don't have them, then we might get caught faster" he started.

"Who says we'll get caught" Kankuro said in a disbelieved tone.

"I do, and do any of you have any ideas?" he asked.

"Ooooohhh, me, me, me" Ino said with an excited tone.

"Go ahead" He answered her.

"For Sakura why don't we name her the bubblegum trash" she said.

"Hmm I don't know but it's promising, any other ideas for Sakura's codename" Mariano continued.

"What about Stalker trash" I said.

"I like it but I feel like something is missing" he responded back.

"Oh what about Boobless pink shit?" Marcello asked with his ever present monotone voice.

"That's way better" Ino said with a squeal.

I nodded my head with agreement.

"No one has any objections?" Mario asked.

No one said anything.

"Well then Sakura Haruno will be now known as Boobless pink shit" Mariano declared while sniggering.

"What about Tenten?" I asked.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Mariano voiced out.

Hinata raised her hand.

"Go ahead" he answered.

"Why don't we call her STD magnet" she said while smirking.

"I like it but I feel unsatisfied with that codename, anyone else?" Mariano asked.

"What about Weaponless STD" I said.

"I like it" Hinata said with a smirk.

Mariano nodded his head.

"Any objections?" he asked.

No one said anything.

"From now on Tenten will be known as Weaponless STD" Mariano said while snickering.

"Ok, now for Neji do any of you have anything" he continued.

"Prissy Princess" Garaa immediately said.

"I like it' Mariano said while smirking.

"Now, what about Sasuke" he continued.

"What about Sauceage?" I asked while chuckling.

"From now on Neji will be known as Prissy Princess and Sasuke will be known as Sauceage, as in Sausage but we will spell it s-a-u-c-e-a-g-e."

"Why spell it like that?" Lee asked.

"It's funnier with this spelling than the original spelling, Lee, that's why I stretched out my words and made it sound like that, unless you prefer Tomato Princess" I said while laughing a bit.

We all laughed after that.

"Yes! The call got through" Kiba exclaimed.

"Uhuh, eh really, I'll pass you to Naruto". Kiba said while on the phone.

I got the phone from Kiba and the last voice I expected to hear was Luciano's since Fernando or Marciano usually answered the phone.

"_Ciao little cousin_" Luciano's smooth and playful voice flowed through the speakers of the phone.

"Ciao, Luciano" I said after I mentally sighed. We weren't really cousins, our families were friends.

"_What is it that you have called us for?" _he asked.

"What happened to the others?" I asked choosing not to answer his question since he knew what I wanted.

"_They have fallen ill and I'm afraid that they won't be able to come but if the offer still stands I could go_" he said with a sweet tone. You faker I know that was a fake tone.

"Its fine" I said after a few moments.

"_Great, I'll be there in two days, so Monday. I'll enjoy our time together foxy"_ he said with a playful voice.

"Huh so you came prepared" I responded.

"_Well of course I wouldn't be a part of the most prestigious informants of Italy if I couldn't do that_" he responded.

"Ciao cousin" I said with a tired voice.

"_Ciao my little fox"_ He said with a playful voice again.

"Listen up everyone we have good and bad news" I declared loudly.

"We'll have the good news first" Ino said.

"Well the good news is that only one of the triplets is coming here" I said with an unreadable voice.

"What's the bad news?" Kiba asked.

"The bad news is that we got the worst one, Luciano" I said with slight panic in my voice.

"Oh no oh no no no no no, I don't want to die young" Ino wailed.

"We are dead" Kiba said with a depressed tone.

The rest of them were either white with what it appeared to be their soul coming out of their mouths and the others were like Kiba with a depressing aura. Except Mariano and Marcello the former was smirking while the latter still had his ever present blank face.

I didn't even want to think how it would be once he arrived.

"By the way guys he's coming on Monday" I said unaware of what I was about to release.

By the time I was done hell broke loose and it wasn't pretty.

"On the bright side, he'll only stay for a short time" I said trying to stop the chaos.

Once everyone was settled we got back to work. Getting revenge sure was tiring but I will enjoy their suffering through it all.

Watch out you four vile creatures because you won't know what will hit you.

I smirked to myself. Things were going to get more interesting and hopefully it won't result in something that will destroy us.

My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_It's me, I won't be able to go anymore, something came up"_ Luciano said as there was some noise in the background.

"Guys, Luciano won't be able to come anymore" I said putting my phone away.

There was faint cheering.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and this chapter is probably the shortest of them all, I did try to make it longer, so yeah. **


	7. Operation: Ruining TenTen is a go

Chapter 7: Operation: Ruining Tenten is a go.

**A/N: There were minor changes in this chapter.**

Naruto's P.O.V

_I want you to take over control_

_T-t-t-take over control_

_I want you to take over control_

_Baby baby cant you see I'm giving all of me._

_I want you to take over control._

_Oh oh oh I want you to take over control._

"I don't really like this song" muttered Mario.

_But something about this beat got me hooked_

_I can't get enough _

_I can't get enough_

_This is taking me higher_

_Higher _

_Higher _

_Higher off the ground._

_I got this high without taking a pill. _

"That's more like it" Mariano smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah we need upbeat music for this" he answered me.

"You all look like it's a funeral in here, It's just Luciano, I'm way worse than him" Mariano continued.

"True" Ino muttered.

"Anyways back to what we were doing, um, what were we doing?" I asked.

"We were making up codenames for them, and we finished." Marcello said in his ever present blank voice.

"Ah" I answered him.

"It's done, I made an account in Neji's name, which was troublesome" Shikamaru said in his bored tone of his.

"Excellent" I said.

Ino rushed to where he was. She started to snicker.

"Look the whore found us really fast" she squealed with glee.

I smirked.

We all crowded around the computer screen and watched everything unfold before us.

**New Chat with:** **Two-bun Princess**

**Two-bun Princess: Hey Neji, I never thought that you would make an account.**

**Neji: I felt like it.**

**Two-bun Princess: Well now that you have one, do you want to sex chat?**

**Neji: It doesn't matter.**

**Two-bun Princess: **_**New picture message**_

"Holy shit, what the fuck!?" Mariano yelled while looking a little green in the face.

Marcello closed his eyes and turned away also looking a little green.

Choji left the room; I think he went to throw up.

Kiba looked green and buried his face on Kankuro's shoulder.

Kankuro looked ill.

Hinata was running to the waste basket and throwing up.

Mariano looked disgusted at her action and closed his eyes and plugged his ears. Marcello moved to cover him.

Now that I think about it Mariano never did like people throwing up in front of him.

Shikamaru turned away from the screen and looked like he was praying.

Lee looked green in the face and turned away from the screen.

Ino was staring wide eyed and was green in the face; she turned away from the screen and started running towards the restroom.

Garaa looked disgusted.

Nagato was puking in the corner of the room in another waste basket.

I glanced at the screen an immediately turned away and grimaced.

I don't even know if anyone would find this attractive much less erotic.

Tenten sent us a picture of her vagina and it was opened really wide that you could see the inside.

I think she was on her period because a bunch of blood was pouring out.

There was even cum in there. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a few weeks.

I could actually smell it, figuratively of course.

My stomach churned.

**Two-bun Princess: I hope you like it; send me a dick picture please? I want to buy a dildo that looks like it so I can pleasure myself with it.**

We all recovered in a few minutes after we read her latest message.

"I have thy dildo" Mariano declared already recovered.

Lee had his camera ready and was poised to take the picture.

Mariano positioned it so it looked like it was connected to a body.

He snapped the photo and took the chip out of it.

Shikamaru got it and connected to the computer and downloaded it.

He copied and pasted it on the site and sent it to the whore.

**Neji: New picture message **

**Two-bun Princess: It looks really good I want to suck on it and I want you inside me.**

**Two-bun Princess: New picture message. **

"EW" we all chorused together.

This time she sent us a picture of her pleasuring herself and there was another guy fucking her from behind and there was a bunch of blood around on the floor.

I heard someone throwing up in the background.

Shikamaru logged out.

"Ok, I'm pretty weird, but that was just plain disgusting" Mariano said.

"You said it" Marcello said with a disgusted voice.

I cleared my throat.

They turned and looked at me.

"Well now that she's gotten the picture she'll most likely print them out in flyers and post them around the school"

"Already downloaded both of the pictures she sent" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Alright then, give the flash drive to Lee, he'll create the flyers.

Lee got to work immediately.

"Let me explain this, if any of you are confused" I started.

"Tenten will most likely put up flyers in the hallways, being the stupid whore she is she won't imagined that the pictures she sent are going to used against her" I continued.

"So that means that we are going to put up flyers that have her pictures to ruin her more than she is, and she'll be most likely get kicked out of the group for angering Neji, right?" Mariano said.

"Yep" I said while smiling.

"Done!" Lee exclaimed.

"Print two-hundred copies" I said.

He got on the job.

I got out my phone and dialed my Aniki.

"_What do you need Naruto?"_ he asked.

"I need some of your minions to put up some flyers for me"

"_What type of flyers?"_ He asked.

"Flyers that can destroy Tenten completely"

"_Sure, I'll tell them_" he answered.

"Thank you Aniki" I said with gratitude.

"_Anything for you kit they are getting what they deserve"_ he answered me_. _I finally told him what happened all those years ago.

"Bye and thanks again" I answered.

"_Uhuh and no problem kit_" he answered.

Time skip

When we got to school on Monday as I said Tenten did a handy job of advertising Neji's dick.

We also did a handy job of putting up pictures of her.

She was looking at one of the flyers that held pictures of her. Then a boy came up and saw it.

He started gagging and threw up on her.

It was too much to handle and we all started to snigger.

Then we saw Neji ripping a flyer down in disbelief.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he came to stand next to him.

They started to whisper to each other.

After that they left.

I was hoping for more reaction but oh well.

At least we got Tenten.

She stomped past us.

That's when we lost it and started to full out laugh.

"This is so priceless" Mariano said while filming the whole thing.

"That's true" I said while laughing.

Time skip: Lunch Time

The whole cafeteria got quiet when they all saw the Royals standing up.

Tenten was standing in front of them.

Sasuke began to speak, but Mariano being my awesome friend played some music.

_The bitch came back the very next day _

_Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner_

_But the bitch came back _

_She couldn't stay away_

_Don't you know the bitch came back?_

_I like her so much better when she's on her knees. _

'_Cause when she is in my face I'm starting to see. _

Everyone turned and looked at Mariano.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show" he said in a happy voice.

Some people chuckled.

All of _them _glared at him.

He glared back at them daring them to do something.

They looked away.

"Tenten you are scum, how dare you betray us like that?" Sakura sneered.

Ugh that bitch needs to shut the fuck up right now.

"I didn't do anything" she said while trembling.

I smirked in my head. Oh Tenten you stupid little girl.

"Get the fuck out of our faces you whore" Sakura spit out.

Sasuke looked at me.

I smirked and blew him a kiss while winking.

I saw his eyes darken until they looked like reddish- black.

I smiled and turned back to my table.

They sat down and Tenten was left out.

She stalked out of the cafeteria. I saw mascara stains on her face.

Maybe she'll serve for a purpose later on, since she'll want revenge maybe we can convince her to join us.

If she opens her mouth about our group then we'll have to shut her up.

Ah. Revenge could be so troublesome.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. **


	8. Time to celebrate

Chapter 8: Time to celebrate or just witness an amazing dog manhandling a bitch

**A/N: Minor changes were made. **

Naruto's P.O.V

The table was intensely quiet.

Until we heard a squelching noise.

"Um, do you guys hear that?" Ino asked with slight hesitation.

Then we hear a moan.

"Oh my globs, Kiba, Kankuro stop having a jerk session this is like, serious" Mariano said while having a white girl accent.

He must've been watching White chicks, but it was a really funny movie, even if it was stupid.

I like the part where the criminal stole one of the detective's purse than the detective is all like bitch come back.

I internally snickered.

When I came out of my thoughts I saw Mariano slapping Kiba and Kankuro.

While they were busy I glanced at _their_ table, Shino looked positively livid.

I smirked.

"Attention bitches" Marian said after he finished slapping both Kiba and Kankuro.

"That scowl doesn't suit you" Kiba taunted.

"Whatever, anyways to celebrate our victory why don't we go to a coffee shop after school, my treat" he finished.

"Sounds good, I'm in" I said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That settle it then, we'll be going to Sharingan Café" Mariano declared.

Time Skip

When we entered the café, we didn't expect _them_ to be there too.

We weren't going to leave, either way since the café was nice and it smelled good.

We found an empty table that managed to fit all of us. Unfortunaly it was close to _the Royals. _

"Oh my gawd, can you _believe _how _ugly_ Tenten looked while she was _crying_ her eyes out" Sakura said with her highly annoying voice and then she laughed.

It sounded like a hyena was dying.

I shouldn't disrespect the hyenas like that; she was a totally new species that only lived on Whore Island.

"What will your orders be?" a waitress said while she pulled her little notebook out of her apron.

"The usual" we chorused.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell Sheena, she'll know" Mariano told her.

She nodded in understanding.

Kiba and Kankuro started to make out, in public again.

I sighed.

Then the Boobless pink shit turned and looked at our table.

"OH MY GAWD, LOOK AT THOSE FAGS, CAN SOMEONE KICK THEM OUT OF HERE!?" she said in a whiny shitty tone.

"SASUKE-KUN, make them get out" she pleaded while trying to make puppy eyes; she honestly looked like one of those messed up street rats.

He just ignored her.

"Woof, woof" a big black German Sheppard suddenly came into the café and attacked her.

I internally cheered for the dog.

The dog sank its teeth into her hair and started to drag her out on the street.

"OWW, EH MA GAWD; SOMEONE HELP!" she said while having crying her mascara was running. She looked like she was dragged by a dumpster and then the dumpster rejected her.

We heard a loud rumble and then a squeal.

I hoped the dog was ok.

Mariano ran out of the café.

" , NOOOOOO" he wailed as he fell on his knees.

I winced as I looked out on the street; the dog was on its side.

Marcello got his phone out and dialed a number.

In a few minutes a vetenarian ambulance came and picked up the dog. Mariano gave them his contact number.

They left.

"Mariano was that your dog?" Kiba asked him.

"No" Mariano responded.

"The why did you say " I said while raising an eyebrow.

"I adopted him on the spot, since he did such a good job of messing up the Boobless pink shit" he said while shrugging.

We all looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"Why would you adopt a dog on the spot, in the middle of a café?" Kankuro asked.

"Bitch, just cuz I can" he said in that annoyingly, yet funny white girl tone.

"Whoa, we got a badass over here" Ino said while snickering.

Mariano then started laughing, we joined him.

Then we looked at them and saw that Karin was helping Sakura get up.

We started to snigger but the scene was too much and we started outright laughing.

Sakura was wearing a glitter dress that by the way did not flatter her at all. It was ripped and we saw a padded bra. We started to laugh more; she had no boobs, like none. She had tacky glittery high heels, one of the heels was broken and she couldn't walk without help.

She also had a pink glitter scarf that was ripped and on the floor. Her cheeks were stained with black trails of mascara. Her red lipstick was smudged. Her hair was an absolute bird's nest.

Then we noticed that the dog, now known as Mr. Yaoi, ripped almost all of her hair. Was almost bald with a few hairs sticking out.

I applauded Mr. Yaoi; he was a dog to be truly proud of.

Before anything else happened we heard police sirens.

I wondered who called them.

**A/N: This one is a short one too my apologies, but I hope you enjoyed this.**


	9. How did I fall in love so fast?

Chapter 9: How did I fall in love so fast?

**A/N: Changes were made. Warning: This chapter is centered on Gaara x Neji**

Naruto's P.O.V

"So, you mean to tell me that a dog appeared out of nowhere, and attacked the pink-haired young lady" the police officer inquired me.

"Yes" I said with a certain voice.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm telling the truth, you could ask the others" I said while shrugging.

"Fine, there will be no charges pressed on anyone here" he said decisively.

We waved goodbye to him as he left. That was surprisingly easy.

"Well, it's time to go to the planning board" I declared.

"Naruto, I haven't finished my coffee, so I'll stay here for a bit" Garaa said in his emotionless voice.

He and his coffee will be the death of me one day.

I smiled at him.

"Go ahead" I answered.

He simply nodded and headed in inside.

Garaa's P.O.V

I slumped in my seat. A very unlikely action from me, but today was tiring.

I wondered where that dog came from, he was a good dog.

Knowing Mariano, he'd probably fight for it.

I nursed my drink as I let out a sigh.

It was nice seeing other people in pain, especially the ones that did Naruto harm.

He was a ball of sunshine, and he saved me. That day when he talked to me on the first day of the resort was nice; I was honestly surprised anyone would talk to me since I was fat and a good for nothing, according to my father.

I don't really give a fuck now, and I'm glad.

He really does deserve better than the Uchiha, but the idiot really is in love with him, even though he denies it.

I hope he finds out sooner than later, or he'd regret it.

"Mind, if a sit here" a silky yet smooth voice said.

I looked up and saw the pale eyes of the Hyuuga. I glared at him.

He sat anyway.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, I believe we haven't formally met yet" he said while smiling.

I ignored him.

I heard him sigh.

"At least tell me your name" he said.

"Fine, its Garaa Sabaku" I answered him. My eyes widened a bit, I can't believe I just told this guy my name. I mean he probably already knows it since we're partners and all in Iruka's class.

"Gaara, huh, it sounds beautiful" he said.

Was he trying to flirt with me?

I turned my head.

"Your tattoo is nice, love isn't it" he inquired.

"Yes, it is" I simply answered him.

He smiled at me.

I was slightly uncomfortable; it had been a long time since someone had their attention to me.

"What type of coffee do you like" he asked me

"Any type, as long as its coffee" I blurted out.

Shit.

He laughed softly. My breath got caught in my throat. No, I shouldn't fall for the enemy. Even if he was cute, what is wrong with me?

"I'm not very fond of coffee, but I like to drink it occasionally" he responded after his laugh.

A song started to play; I recognized it, because it was Canon in D by Michael Silverman.

It was one of my favorites, despite what I looked like, I did like piano music.

I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment, I think a smile slipped out.

I heard a small click.

"How beautiful' he breathed out.

I blushed

Oh my fudge.

Did I just blush? Fuck. Last time this happened it did not end well.

My heart constricted.

"Are you ok" he asked me.

"I...I have to go" I rushed out.

His brow furrowed. I got up. He also got up, he grabbed my arm.

He pulled me close. I could hear his heart beat. It was racing.

I had to get out of there, but he didn't let me go.

He tilted my chin up. My eyes widened in horror.

I didn't want this, not now, not ever.

Yet, why did he make my heart race?

Things that involved love always ended badly for me.

I screwed my eyes shut; I waited for something to happen.

When it did, I wasn't ready.

My eyes flew open, his lips settled over mine.

It was warm and I melted into his arms.

He kissed me softly, but I could still feel him.

I gasped in surprise as his tongue swiped my lip, he took the opportunity and slithered it in my mouth.

I felt my face heat up badly.

I should've gone with them, but no, I just had to have my coffee.

He tasted good, like chocolate, or something of the sort.

He finally pulled away. I gasped for breaths and I panted.

I leaned my head against his chest. I heard the 'thump' of it, and it was abnormally fast.

I shivered; he pulled me in closer, why?

Why did I have to fall in love?

Why did I stay?

Why do I love his scent so much?

Why did I fall so fast?

Why did I stay?

Is this even love?

Impossible, I don't believe in that.

Ino might, but I'm not Ino.

I'm hard to please, unless you know me, I don't trust people easily. I'm ugly on the inside.

I tore away from him, I wasn't ready, and I didn't know when I would be.

It was too fast; I barely even met the guy.

I ran, I ran out of there like my life depended on it.

I heard him shout my name.

I laughed slightly.

I turned into an alleyway and maneuvered through it. I stumble out of one and found myself outside of Naruto's house.

I knocked and rang on the doorbell

I felt something warm on my face.

What was it?

I lifted up my hand and touched my cheek.

My eyes widened, how?

I haven't cried in so many years, why now?

Why now of all times?

It must be the memories.

I hugged Naruto.

I sobbed; I let out pitiful cries, which I didn't know I was capable of.

He soothed me a best as he could, but I couldn't stop.

The rest hugged me too.

I had to help Naruto with his revenge, I can't fall for the enemy, it wouldn't be fair to Naruto.

Would I choose my potential happiness over Naruto?

Even, if I hurt _him?_

'_I don't want a repeat of that horrible romance'_

_It's too fast._

**A/N: The Neji x Gaara ship is technically a love at first talk, they have an instant chemistry, so yeah. **


	10. Under My Skin

Chapter 10: Under my skin

**A/N: Minor Changes. This chapter is completely different from the last one but music really does influence my writing. While reading this chapter listen to 'Under my skin' by Sarah Connor, trust me just do it. Enough of my angst, and onto the story.**

Naruto's P.O.V

My chest squeezed painfully when I noticed that Garaa was crying. It was totally rare and I wished that I never had to see it like that one time, but that's a different story to tell.

When he was done getting hugs from the others I pulled him closer to me and hugged him while running my hand through his hair.

"Do you want to talk about it" I asked him.

He shook his head to signal a 'no'.

"Fine, but you know I'll eventually squeeze the truth out of you" I told him.

"Yeah Uzumaki, you'll _squeeze_ the truth out of him" Kiba said in a perverted tone.

"KIBA" I exclaimed at him. The others laughed and so did Garaa.

I relaxed from my tense position, I slightly smiled. My eyes widened, I'd gotten a pretty good Idea to go to a place where we could unwind.

Later in the evening…. Naruto's P.O.V

Oh hell to the nah, those bitches were challenging us, _us._ The all time kings of singing.

The Boobless pink shit, the weaponless STD, and Karin just challenged us to a dance off. They were so horrible it wasn't even considered dancing.

"So are you three so wimp that you can't beat us, the queens" The pink shit sneered at us.

Mariano, Kiba and I laughed.

"Ha, hahaha oh my glob, you two, queens?" Mariano said while laughing.

"They're not even attractive" Kiba said while snickering.

"I can't, you think you're queens" I said while laughing.

"Hey hun, play 'Rewind' by Zhoumi" Mariano said as he climbed on the stage.

"The Chinese or Korean" the DJ questioned us.

"You should know by now" Mario responded.

The DJ smirked.

"Of course" he said.

We were in the karaoke bar and it also served as a place to have dance battles. Today just so happened to be dance off night (A.K.A Monday). The place was a bit weird but whatever. It was better than Karaoke; the group could get a bit wild.

The stage went across the bar, so we had plenty of space to move in the middle was a long passage, like the ones model's used, oh yeah they were called catwalks, at the end was a large circle shaped thing it had stairs that flared out on the sides.

I also noticed that the royals were here.

Anyways they were all here which was surprising.

"Wait, I changed my mind, play 'Under my skin'" Mariano said after he went to the middle of the stage.

How nice we were going all out, well not completely, but it was close.

I smirked.

"Garaa, would you care to join us" I asked him.

He nodded. I smiled, so the little panda was up for this.

He climbed up the stage, both Kiba and I climbed after him.

I was in the far right and next to me was Mariano, after him were Garaa and then Kiba.

"Hey, Macaroni, we'll be doing this song only." Mariano declared.

"Don't call me that it brings back memories, and fine" The DJ growled out, he was now known as Macaroni courtesy of Mariano

"We'll be singing" Mariano continued.

Garaa, Kiba, and I groaned.

"Hey now, it's been a long time" he said to us as he tossed us the mike.

"I suppose" Garaa mumbled.

"I wouldn't be totally opposed" Kiba said while smiling.

"Well we can do this, believe it" I exclaimed.

We all smiled to each other.

"You ready?" Mariano asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" we responded.

The lights dimmed, until the place looked pitch black, then lights flashed.

The beat had begun.

"You're not the type of man to shake my hand like nice to meet cha' you pulled me in a let your body say" I sang, my voice was a little deep.

"All is possible, now I know oh uh oh uh" Kiba continued. His voice sounded breathy but deep.

"The lights are dim, it takes my limit up a million meters" Garaa continued, his voice sounded deep and solid.

"You're breaking my chains and nothing remains the same" Mariano continued, his voice was seductive and deep.

"Now I'm hypnotized, I realize oh uh oh" I sang.

"When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry can't get enough, when ya stand so close to me I've got you" Kiba continued.

"Under my skin" we chorused.

"When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry can't get enough when ya stand so close to me I've got you" Kiba sang again.

"Under my skin" we chorused again.

"It turns me on, when I'm your pupil and you're my teacher teacher, get in position that's my mission on the floor tonight" Garaa sang while looking at the crowd while smirking.

"I've been exorcised, sensitized, uh oh uh" Mariano sang.

"The way you perform, the clothes are torn off the ritcher shakin' the room again untaming the beast within and if they ask me why I can't deny uh oh uh oh" he continued while sliding down the pole that had risen out of the stage.

When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry can't get enough when ya stand so close to me, I've got you" Kiba sang

"Under my skin" we chorused, while slightly grinding against each other.

"You set me off, I can't wait to feel your hands on me" I sang.

"And when we rock, feels just like the devil's ridin' me" Garaa sang.

"I've got you" Kiba sang.

"Under my skin" we chorused.

"Come over here boy" Mariano breathed out while swaying his hips and then rotating them.

"I want you one on one" Kiba breathed out while grinding on Mariano.

"I made it clear boy" Garaa breathed out while getting on his knees and running his hands up and down his chest.

"I want to have some fun" I sang while crawling up to Garaa.

"I want you, I want you" we chorused.

"I've got this feelin' and it just won't stop" Mariano breathed out while walking towards us and then he reached his hands to the floor and started rotating his hips.

"It's getting to hot, help me get this off" Kiba sang seductively while we all unbuttoned our shirts.

"I've got you, I want you" Mariano sang.

"Under my skin" we chorused.

When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry can't get enough when ya stand so close to me, I've got you" Kiba sang while running his hands up and down his chest.

"Under my skin" we chorused.

"You set me off, I can't wait to feel your hands on me" I sang while smirking and swaying my hips.

"And when we rock, feels just like the devil's ridin' me" Garaa sang while thrusting his hips back and forth.

"I've got you" Kiba sang while we gathered in the circle thing.

"Under my skin" we chorused while grinding against each other.

Then the beat finished and the lights turned on.

Then we heard hands clapping, while whistling could be heard.

"Well there you have it folks, after waiting for so long to see these four perform we finally got the opportunity" Macaroni said.

"Well now we know who obviously won" Mariano said while smirking.

We picked up our shirts and put them on.

"Yes we do, now would someone else sing or dance" Macaroni announced.

A couple went after.

We walked off the stage and that's went I locked on black orbs that were clouded and belong to one Sasuke Uchiha.

I smirked at him and approached him.

_Later that night….._

"Quick help me get their clothes off" I said as I undressed Sasuke.

"We are doing this as fast as we can" Kiba said as he undressed Shino.

Garaa undress Neji.

I gathered the clothes up and stuffed them in a bag.

"The cameras are installed?" I asked.

"Yep" Kiba answered.

"Good then our work here is done" I said.

We walked away.

When those three wake up, they'll have the surprise of their life.

**A/N: I added the scene I was too lazy to write the other time. I hope you guys enjoyed ****. **


	11. Of talks in parks and nakedness

Chapter 11: Of talks in the park and nakedness

**A/N: Well this chapter is dedicated to Celestialfae, your idea was genius and I was smiling like an idiot when I read it. I hope you enjoy this and I want to say that I enjoy your reviews, they make me so happy. I hope this makes all of you laugh, I have a sick twisted humor. I'm sick as I'm typing this so be thankful that I love all of you. Onto the story. Minor changes were made.**

Sasuke's P.O.V

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I groggily looked to my left and right and noticed that both Neji and Shino were laying there. They were also naked.

Wait. What.

I immediately sat up and then I clutched my head, the headache was there.

I looked down and noticed I was naked. I looked around and saw that were in the park.

I shook both of them awake.

"We need to get out of here" I hissed.

"Shut up, Hinata, can't you see I'm still sleeping" Neji mumbled out.

"Yeah well I don't exactly have boobs, I have a dick" I told him while I kicked him on his stomach.

"Where are we" Neji asked me as he sat up.

"We're in a park you dolt, and we're naked." I told them as I stood up and hid behind a tree.

"Uchiha, at least cover up your front" Neji muttered as he stood up and joined me.

Shino quietly stood up.

"Do you know who did this" Shino said quietly as he clutched his head.

"No idea, but I have a hunch" I answered him.

"Uzumaki, right" Neji asked.

"Yeah" I simply answered.

"I can't blame him, but why did I get involved" Shino muttered as he walked over to us.

"He's best friends with Kiba, a.k.a the guy who got his heart broken by his best friend" Neji said while he crossed his arms across his chest.

"At least I'm not running around, looking, for someone who is the cousin of the Uzumaki" Shino heatedly said.

"Ha, at least I'm not moping around because someone lost the opportunity to be with his loved one" Neji replied.

"At least the one I love didn't run away from me" Shino said.

"At least I'm not in love with a mutt" Neji said while smirking.

"Don't call Kiba that" Shino bit.

"Hmph, if you were brave enough four years ago you might've had had him as your boyfriend" Neji said while smirking.

"At least I didn't stand by while someone dissed a friend" Shino replied

"Yeah, but I didn't tell his own best friend to piss off because he didn't want to be around him anymore." Neji said.

"Both of you shut up, our first priority is to get out of here" I said as I looked around.

" , I'm so glad to have you back, now we can walk around, play, and do so many things together" I heard a voice say.

I peeked around the tree, I saw that guy that had kissed my dobe. I glared at him; he had no right to touch my Naruto.

"Mariano Veniciano, good friend of Uzumaki, also is involved with his childhood friend, romantically of course" Neji whispered.

"So you read the files I sent" a voice from behind us said.

We turned.

"How the hell did you get here so fast" I bit out as I saw Mariano Veniciano there, smiling.

"Who you just saw there was a double agent, well more like my boyfriend" he said while smirking.

"Yeah and I bet you probably fuck him while he looks like you" Neji bit out.

"I'm not into that hun, I'm more into him fucking _me_" he answered us.

I sneered at him.

"No need to be hostile with me" he said.

"You kissed what was mine" I growled out.

"What was yours?" he asked.

"Naruto" I heatedly replied.

Then he started laughing, he doubled over and continued. He stopped and was only chuckling while wiping the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"He was never yours, you know" he told me.

"He will always be" I growled out.

"He used to be very sad and lonely, until one day he…" he stopped suddenly.

"Aren't you going to continue" Neji asked.

"Why should I" he taunted.

"I want to know more" I blurted.

"You messed up big time, Uchiha" he said while frowning at me.

My heart suddenly clenched, I realized that I would never get to see Naruto smile at me.

"_Ne, Sasuke did you know there's tomato flavored ice cream" Naruto asked._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal your first kiss" he said as he turned his head._

"_Eh, you don't like sweets" he inquired me._

"_I hope we're best friends forever" he said while smiling at me._

"_Those cats are really cute, right" he said while smiling brightly up at me._

Flashback after flash back assaulted me. I was so ashamed of myself. How could've I let him slip between my fingers. Dammit why?

I gritted my teeth in frustration and I clenched my fists while I hung my head.

"Shino, you also fucked up" Mario said as he turned away from me and to Shino.

"I know" he quietly answered.

"Was it really worth it" Marion asked him.

"I don't know" he responded.

"Honestly, all three of you are big idiots, despite being geniuses" He scolded us.

We glared at him.

He held up his hands like he was surrendering.

"I'm just saying, no need to get mad at the messenger" he said.

"Messenger" I asked.

"Yes, I was just here to, how do you say it, oh yeah, open your eyes" he said while smiling slightly.

"Right" Neji said with exasperation.

"One more thing, Neji, do be careful around Garaa, he might just surprise you" Mario said while smiling.

"Oh I almost forgot to wish you good luck" he said after a moment.

"Good luck?" Shino asked quietly.

"Yeah, good luck getting out here naked in a park full of children, mothers, fathers, grammas, and let's not forget dogs" he said while he skipped away.

"That motherfucker" Neji said.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" I asked.

**A/N: Sorry for the filler chapter, but I think it came out ok. This story is far from over, I don't even know how it will end. Tell me ideas, it doesn't**** matter if it's bad or good, I just need some. I hope you guys enjoy, and the next chapter we will see how the trio will do. I hope you guys liked Sasuke's P.O.V. Until next time. **


	12. A dream with a hidden meaning?

Chapter 12: A dream with a hidden meaning?

**A/N: Minor changes were made.**

Shino's P.O.V

I thought back on how we even go into this situation.

After Kiba had performed, sexily at that, he came over to me. Then he offered me a drink, and then everything went black.

My eyes widened. Shit. They had probably drugged us.

I got the attention of both Neji and Sasuke.

"I just remembered what they did to us" I stated as fast as I could; it was noon and the park was probably full.

"Out with it then" Neji demanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"They put something in our drinks, maybe a drug, but I'm not too sure" I responded him.

"They will pay" Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Later, but for now we have to get out of here before any one spots us" I muttered.

I looked around to see if there was anything we could use.

I sighed in disappointment when I couldn't find anything useful.

"I'll lead us out, since I know this park by heart" I told them.

"You would know, since I remembered you always took Kiba here" he mocked.

I tensed, I admit I did something unforgiveable to Kiba, but my heart still races whenever I see him. I always see him clinging to Kankuro, and my heart clenches with jealousy. I should be the one to make him flustered, happy, and aroused. I fucking blew it; maybe my choice wasn't worth it.

I opened my mouth to retort.

"Drop it, our first priority is to get the hell out of here" Sasuke said as he looked around.

I beckoned them as we went through the trees. There was a long path, and I knew it led to Sasuke's mansion. They practically owned the park. It took a few minutes before we stumbled outside of the mansion. Then flashes were heard.

We turned around and our eyes widened. Fan girls, and there were a lot.

I started running and Neji and Sasuke followed me. So did the girls. Someone must've informed them that we were naked. It was probably Uzumaki.

We went through the park; we managed to lose them for a bit, before they found us and started to chase us. I panted; we were close to my house, so that was the best option to go.

By some miracle we manage to lose them, and make it to my house, it was more like mansion.

I buzzed the doorbell, and the gates opened. They recognized me by the camera. I also knew that they would have my clothes ready for when we got to the foyer.

The door opened and as I predicted they did have our clothes.

I thanked Albertim, as we walked up the stairs and then we went to my room.

I sighed as I flopped on my bed. Very unlikely of me, but I was dead tired.

I rolled on to my side as I lightly closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_-Dream world-_

"_Shino, Shino, wake up sweetheart" A voice said softly as they shook me with their hands._

"_Urgh" I said as I rubbed my eyes and sat up._

_I opened my eyes and saw that Kiba was next to me in a bed, and smiling. We were in the middle of a sunflower field, it was warm, and the sun shone. There were butterflies fluttering around._

"_Hey, your attention should be on me" Kiba said playfully as he crawled on top of me. The sheets fell from his waist, exposing everything. Heat spread throughout my body._

_He settled on top of me and he smiled. _

"_Like what you see?" he playfully asked._

"_I do" my voice came out husky._

_He smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he wrapped his arms around my neck._

_I started to sit up, and he settled onto my lap. After a few moments we separated. _

"_Shino" he said softly as he started squirming on my lap._

"_Yes" I managed to ground out._

"_I want to have babies with you" he said as he shyly looked down._

"_We can adopt" I said as he stopped squirming._

"_I mean that I can get pregnant, as in naturally, like a woman" he said as he looked at me while biting his lip._

"_You can…" I said as I trailed off._

"_I can, and I want to make a family with you" he whispered to me._

_I felt my heart speed up a bit more, Kiba, being able to conceive. A smile erupted on my face. _

"_Yes," I said as I looked at him. _

"_I want to make a family with you" I said as I hugged him._

_I felt wetness on my shoulder. _

"_I thought, you would think I was a freak" he said as tears fell from his face._

"_Never" I said honestly._

"_I love you, Shino" he said as he kissed my lips._

"_I love you too, Kiba" I said as I lifted him up and laid him on the bed while I towered over him. _

_He smiled, and then he blushed._

_Then everything went white._

My hand felt warm. I opened my eyes and saw that it was buried on Neji's nose.

"I was having a nice dream, and you interrupted it" I growled out.

"You should go to anger management programs, you have issues" Neji grounded out as he went to the bathroom to clean the blood.

"And you don't?" I viciously asked.

"It must've been a good dream" Sasuke said from the chair in the corner of the room. In his hands was a book.

"It was" I answered him.

He looked out the window, and frowned.

I looked down on my hands, that dream meant something, I'm sure of it.

I would give anything to know if Kiba really could give birth.

I got the phone from the night stand, and dialed the number.

It was time to talk to the enemy.

Mariano Veniciano.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Anyways I'd like to thank Celestialfae for giving me a lot of ideas. **


	13. You're fucking with me right?

Chapter 13: You're fucking with me right?

**A/N: Minor changes were made.**

Mariano's P.O.V

My cellphone buzzed in my pocket. Who in the fucking world could be calling me now?

Maybe it was that dealer, wait no I got rid of him. It was more like Marcello who did that. I was pretty fun too.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Veniciano-san?" a voice asked.

"Shino, what a surprise, do you want anything?" I asked with a light tease to my tone. I knew he was going to call sooner or later, my words always left some sort of impact.

"I want to know if Kiba can get pregnant" he stated to me in a serious voice.

"He can't, but I can make him" I said with a smile on my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked with slight confusion.

"I'll tell you on one condition" I said with a serious tone.

"What do you want" he asked with a growl.

"Now, now, no need to become an animal" I said with a click of my tongue.

"I'm not" he answered me, trying to keep his voice in check.

"I want you to do a few favors for me, not right away but they will be needed in the near future" I decided to enlighten him.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No, so do you accept my deal?" I asked him with slight interest.

"I'll accept your deal" he said with a sigh.

"That's great, you actually didn't need to accept, I was going to tell you anyways" I told with a chirpy tone.

"You're kidding right?" he asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"Nope, but thanks for accepting, I'll keep that on mind, you should too you know" I told him.

"Right, so how is it possible?" he asked with curiosity.

"There's this pill" I started.

"What sort of pill?" Shino asked in curiosity.

"It's a pill that can make a male have a temporary womb that is able to carry their baby and it makes them have birth like a woman, but without changing any body parts" I explained.

"Would it kill the mother?" he asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"No, we've been testing it for years, and all have been successful, although at first it didn't go too well, but after changes here and there, it worked like a charm" I said with happiness in my voice.

"You were part of the testing?" he asked baffled.

"Yes, the only reason I knew was because my mother created the pill, she's a scientist, researcher and much, much more" I said with a smirk.

"That's interesting" he said.

"Sure is, do you want to ask anything more?" I asked.

"Do you think there's any hope that I can make Kiba mine and ask him to bare my children" he asked quite seriously.

"You are an idiot, he loves you very much, but the wounds of the past still haunt him and he's afraid of trusting you again, as for the children part, he'll be glad to have any number as long as it with the person he loves" I said with a small smile.

"You sounded so wise" he said unemotionally

"Thank you, flattery can get you anywhere, you know" I told him.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said.

"Tell me, why do you love Kiba?" I asked in curiosity.

"I just do, he makes me very happy, he's beautiful, there are so many reasons that I could write a book" he said with a fond tone in his voice.

"That's really amazing" I said with amazement. I was in love too, with Marcello of course. He makes me so happy, and gives me warm flutters everywhere. He should be here in a few minutes with my Yaoi manga of course.

"Can I ask something?" he asked.

"You just did" I said while snickering.

"Why are you helping me? He asked truly confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question" he said.

"I did answer, but with a question" I said.

"Are you fucking with me?" he said.

"I am" I said with a small chuckle.

"Why are you helping me" he asked again. I wanted to play with him again, but Marcello would be getting here any minute, and I forgot to mention that all the rest are with him.

"It's because the idiots are too idiotic to see that they love you guys too much, but they seem to remember the things you guys said as if it was yesterday. Don't get me wrong what was done was pretty shitty, but they'll still continue with their revenge as planned you know" I said with a crease in brow.

I smoothed it out immediately; I didn't need wrinkles at a young age.

"Thank you, really" he said sincerely.

"Be careful, and don't even open your mouth to anyone, but I'll allow you to tell Sasuke and Neji, I warn you to not let anyone other than you three know. Good luck" I said as I bid farewell and I hanged up the phone.

"That went better than expected" I said as I sighed.

"What did?" Marcello's voice said.

"Fuck!" I said as I held up a hand to my chest, it was beating fast, like when I make love with Marcello. Yeah, I call it make love. I really do love him.

He gave me a look. I simply shrugged.

"Hey Mariano, do you have the video" Naruto asked me holding out his hand.

"I forgot it" I lied easily.

"Bring it tomorrow, we'll make it public tomorrow" Gaara said quietly.

"You're hiding something aren't you" Marcello whispered into my ear.

I shivered.

"No I'm not" I said.

"I know you enough to know" he whispered as he moved down my neck with kisses.

"I'll tell you when we get home" I breathed out.

He simply smirked.

"Good" he said as he moved away.

"HEY" I screamed as I realized what he did. He bribed me by kissing my weak spot. That bitch.

He looked back and winked.

I scowled.

I was in deep to back out, now what to do with that video of them naked in the park.

What to do?

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter, Mariano's P.O.V is probably going to be rare, but this chapter crucial to what is going to happen in near chapters. I'll update as much as I can. Review yeah? Until next time. **


	14. There's no turning back now

Chapter 14: There's no turning back now

**A/N: Minor changes were made. **

Naruto's P.O.V

"Hey Mariano, where's the tape?" I asked in curiosity as I turned to him.

He looked back at me with a confused face.

"You know..." I said as I motioned with my hands for him to finish the sentence.

"No, I don't know" he said.

"The tape of the assholes running through the park, after we left them for the night there and left the club we got a bit drunk didn't we?" I chuckled with a smirk.

Recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Ah" he said while looking to the side.

"Ah, what?" I asked, having a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I think I lost it, I can't find it anywhere" he said while sheepishly rubbing his neck.

I groaned loudly. We were going to use the tapes for the three assholes; well it was only a part of it.

"Mariano" I whined.

"I'm sorry" he said looking embarrassed.

"Whatever" I said as I sighed heavily.

"Sorry" he said while bowing a bit.

"Its fine, we have up with another plan" I said while sighing softly.

"Why don't we have our revenge on the bubblegum bitch" Kiba suggested as he licked the ice cream from the spoon seductively.

"That seems like a good idea" I said while pacing.

"I'll look for the tape" Mariano said as he got up and went towards Marcello.

"Will you-" I started to say before I was rudely interrupted.

"Get the envelope?" Kiba asked as he went towards the painting one the wall.

The painting had sakura trees that had streaks of reds in the blossoms. In the background of the painting there were dark clouds and pieces of lighting that seemed to burn a few trees.

"In the world full of sakura trees it is destined for it to burn to the ground for destroying when it was not called for" Kiba spoke as he touched the painting on the side.

It slid open and the red envelope was in there, dust-less as if it never was there for almost five years. Aniki did an awesome job of cleaning it.

Kiba turned to us with the envelope in his hands.

He smirked.

"Ready?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"Of course" we chorused together.

"Great, then why don't we start planning?" he asked while putting on his rubber gloves and getting a manila folder and slipping the envelope in the opening. He tied the red rope around the two circles.

He grabbed a red sharpie marker and wrote all the necessary information to send it to the blossom bitch. I quite like this new nickname I came up with for her.

"We'll make the color red her worst nightmare" Kiba said while trying to laugh evilly.

"That did not make any sense" I said while laughing and doubling over.

"Ah but it doesn't necessarily have to make sense in order for it to be funny" he said matter of factly.

"Woah we got a badass over here" Mariano said while snickering.

I laughed until my stomach was aching.

"Stop, you're killing me" I said while wiping tears from my eyes.

"I'll kill you with my awesome hip thrusts" Kiba said while demonstrating.

I doubled over in laughter.

"OMYGKOBJAHDIJSJXOIJDXWIO" A scream was heard and it came from Mariano.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"EXO is having a comeback. OMG AHHHHHH" Mariano said while pumping his fists and rotating his hips.

"That's it?" Gaara said while looking annoyed.

"It's not just that's it" Mariano said while getting ready to make a long speech about his love for EXO.

Thankfully Marcello covered his mouth before he could actually make a sound.

Thank you, I mouthed at him.

He nodded as to say no problem.

"What are you waiting for Kiba, send the envelope" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Who wants to go with me?" Kiba asked as he got ready to leave.

"I'll go with you" Garaa said tonelessly.

"Awesome!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran out the door.

I shook my head in despair. I hope they don't let anyone see that envelope.

Kiba's P.O.V

I skipped and hummed a soft tune as I sung my arms back and forth. The wind blew slightly and it felt warm against my skin.

Gaara was completely silent, but that was alright. It was finally time to bring down that bitch.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it I crashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I said while opening my eyes.

I saw a hand steadying me and I was extremely close to the stranger, he smelled really good I had to take a whiff.

"Careful" a deep voice that seemed recognizable said with concern.

I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I looked up and it confirmed my fears.

I blushed and my face felt extremely hot. Wait. Why am I blushing anyways, he's the enemy. A very hot enemy that made my chest flutter with delight.

Wait. No. No. Kiba bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Don't think.

"Kiba?" Gaara asked with slight concern in his voice.

I tore myself from Shino, which was very hard by the way. Not because he smelled good or anything.

Gosh who am I kidding? I think I still love him.

Love?

That's a forbidden word in my vocabulary.

"Come on let's go" I said hastily as I grabbed Gaara's arm and started to drag him to the post office which wasn't that far away.

I didn't dare look back.

"What was that Kiba?" Gaara said as he panted slightly.

"Don't" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Gaara's rare concerned face came out.

He hugged me, which was very unlike Gaara action.

"There There, let it go" he said while he petted my hair slightly.

"Oh my glob Gaara" I said while laughing a bit.

He chuckled.

I wiped my face clean and blew out my snot with the tissue that Gaara handed me.

"It's time to send it right?" Gaara asked as he motioned to the counter.

"It sure is" I said while smiling.

We talked with the man behind the counter and we watched the folder go as I took off my gloves and threw them in the trash.

We got out and we were met by _him._

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	15. I want you

Chapter 15: I want you

**A/N: Minor changes were made**

* * *

><p>Kiba's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I immediately froze and my eyes widened as he gave me a small smile. I was shocked; he had never given me smiles ever since <em>that <em>time.

Why was he doing this? My heart ached desperately searching for a conclusion I wanted.

I went around him, but before I could advance he grabbed my arm.

"Let go" I gritted, suddenly angry. Flashbacks of things he did with me came back.

I bit my bottom lip, looking up and trying not to let tears fall down. He didn't deserve them, he never did.

"I'm not going to" he said as he pulled me to face him.

I struggled to get out of his grip. Sadly, I failed. But that didn't stop me from putting up a fight.

I looked around to see where Gaara was, and found that he was not there.

Where did he go?  
>I took a breath and prepared my vocal cords. Shino's eyes widened and he put a hand on my mouth.<p>

I stopped and stayed quiet. Not because his hand was warm or anything.

Then I was dragged into the alleyway.

He let go and stood in front of me.

"Well?" I asked harshly as I arched an eyebrow.

He didn't say anything and instead raised his hand to his face and grabbed his glasses, ready to take them off.

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Third P.O.V<em>

"_Ne, Shino will you show me your eyes?" A twelve-year-old Kiba said as he looked up expectantly to the towering Shino._

_Shino looked at Kiba with questioning eyes behind dark-tinted glasses._

_Kiba blushed._

"_I was just wondering how they looked like, because all I see are your glasses and I want to see your eyes._

_Shino stayed silent._

"_I'll show them to you someday, but I promise you it will be an important moment" Shino said as he walked away._

"_What do you mean by that!?" a confused Kiba screamed._

_Shino simply turned around and gave what seemed to be a tiny smile._

_A chubby Kiba smiled brightly before a sudden gust of wind appeared and scattered the sakura blossoms._

_Making his view of Shino walking away; tremendously breathtaking._

_Making Kiba's heart beat faster than ever before. _

_End of flashback._

_Back to Kiba's P.O.V_

My eyes widened and I made a move to stop him, but by then it was too late.

He took them off.

I was staring into beautiful, crisp forest green eyes. I was breathless. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart speed up.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he leaned on me.

"Why after all this time are you doing this?" I asked with my voice trembling.

I heard a mumble come from him.

"What?" I asked confused not hearing what he said.

He faced me and put one arm on one side of my face and the other on the other side.

"I said, it hurts, my heart hurts because I realized that I missed you, I missed the way you looked at me, the way we talked. I miss all of it." Shino said with thousands of emotions swirling in his eyes.

I was left speechless.

"I want all of you, your smiles, your laughs, the look in your eyes, your smell, your," Shino said while abruptly stopping at the end.

"What?" I whispered, not believing my ears.

"Your love" he whispered as he stroked my cheeks.

I felt my heart skip beat.

"Stop playing around with me" I whispered, tears threatening to fall over.

"I'm not playing around" Shino said with sincerity in his eyes.

"STOP" I screamed at him.

He winced.

"Do you know how much I cried after all the things you said to me?" I said while wiping my eyes.

"I felt so worthless, so pathetic, wondering what went wrong. What did I do? Was he tired of me?" I continued.

He tried to say something. I didn't let him.

"I thought you were different, Shino. I was hoping that you were. I thought that you considered me as your number one, because I sure as hell did. My chest hurts whenever I think of our memories, good or bad, my throat closes up and I can hardly breathe. I don't get you. What do you want?" I choked out.

"I want you" he whispered.

"Do you? Because it certainly doesn't seem like it" I spit out. My chest squeezing tightly .

"Give me a second chance" he said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Do what you want" I said as I pushed him off and walked away.

"I love you" he called out.

My heart was beating way too fast, but I didn't turn around, just walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>I struggled against Neji, trying to push him off of me.<p>

I spotted Kiba, and called out to him. I was worried because he looked like a mess and I saw that bug-boy came out from where Kiba came out. His ever present glasses were gone.

"KIBA" I called out, loudly as I could.

He turned and saw who I was struggling against.

His face said that he stomped over and pushed Neji away, I stepped back and pulled Kiba along.

"This isn't over!" Neji spit out angrily.

"Funny, because it is" I said in a monotone voice as I began running and pulling Kiba along.

To my surprise the fucking princess followed us.

"Come back!" he shouted breathlessly.

I turned into an alleyway and took some twists and turns to get to Naruto's house, or my house since I'm living there.

I noticed that my heart was beating fast.

I turned around and my eyes widened; Neji had caught up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh snap, snippety, snap, snap, snap. I hope you guys enjoyed. **


	16. Memories

Chapter 16: Memories

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you didn't get to read the author's note I posted, I revised everything, including some parts that didn't make sense and that one scene with Gaara and Neji. The first chapter is completely (Well not that completely) different. I hope you enjoy, because some drama will go down in this chapter. P.S A special thanks to Celestialfae you're really awesome and give really good ideas, I also want to thank everyone for their support. You guys make me so happy. :D P.S This chapter will be centered on Kiba.**

* * *

><p>Kiba's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>'Oh my holy shit' I thought as Neji came closer and closer.<p>

"RUN BITCH" I screamed.

I sped up and pulled Garaa with me. He was slowing me down so I decided to just carry him.

"You and I will lose this creep" I panted as Garaa held on for dear life.

"Yeah but don't kill me in the process, I still have things to do" he said as he looked back.

"I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU" Neji screamed. His eyes were glowing.

"ARE WE CLOSE YET" Garaa screamed clearly panicked.

"Yeah" I breathlessly panted.

A few more twists and turns and I was finally at Naruto's front door.

I knocked hard and fast.

Naruto opened the door. He looked irritated.

"You knock as if someone is chasing you" he growled.

"That's because we were being chased" I told him as I panted.

His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked clearly not expecting to be correct.

"Neji" Garaa said as he panted slight, he did run a bit before I decided to just carry him.

"Holy shit" I said in horror.

Neji was storming towards us.

"What are you waiting for? Get in" Naruto said pulling us in and shutting the door.

"That was close" I said.

"Wow you really did run a lot huh? You're really sweaty" Naruto said as he went into the kitchen. He had two water bottles and handed one to Garaa and I.

"You sent the envelope?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we did, but we were being chased too" I said drinking the water in one go.

"Well it's good that you sent the envelope but not the part where you guys are chased" he said chuckling a bit.

"It's a miracle that we managed to escape him, he looked like a demon" I said wiping my mouth, getting rid of the excess water.

Garaa nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah he did, we're in the conference room discussing our next step." Naruto said as he beckoned us to follow him.

I followed him and tried to ignore Shino's words echoing in my head.

'_I love you'_

I shook my head, what did I know about love anyway? He certainly never showed his love for me.

'_**What about him taking his glasses off for you. Remember what he told you about it'**_a voice said.

'_That doesn't matter, everything he told me doesn't matter anymore, everything changed after that day'_ I responded back.

'_**But what about-**_ the voice abruptly stopped.

I snapped back to reality and noticed I was already seated in the conference room.

"Kiba?" Kankuro asked looking concerned.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit unsettled.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit dazed" he said giving me a peppermint.

I grabbed it from him and put it in my pocket. I didn't like peppermints.

They reminded me too much of _him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: 3<strong>__**rd**__** Person P.O.V**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Here" a 12 year old Shino said as he handed 12 year old Kiba peppermint.<em>

"_Why are you giving me these? You don't always share them" Kiba said, baffled at Shino's actions._

"_I felt like it" Shino said as he slightly smiled, burying his hands in his pockets._

"_Oh, well thank you" Kiba said as he smiled and pecked Shino's cheek._

"_What was that for?" Shino asked his cheeks pink._

"_Hmm? Because I felt like it" Kiba said as he smiled. _

"KIBA" a voice shouted.

"What" I said irritated.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked. He asked while he was standing at the front of the room near the projector.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"I've been calling your name for some time now and you just ignored me" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Ah, well I just have something on my mind" I said, absentmindedly feeling my pocket.

"Care to share?" Naruto asked.

I smiled a shook my head.

"Nah it's not that important anyways" I said insisting the conversation to end.

"If you say so" Naruto said innocently shrugging his shoulders.

I looked at him wearily.

"Now, where we were?" he asked.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Mariano said twirling his pen. "That we should kidnap and drug Neji but we undress him leaving him naked but we put a pink tutu on him while he holds a pink stuffed unicorn and we write the words 'Daddy's little girl' on his chest" he finished looking proud of himself.

"No, that's illegal" Garaa said picking his nails.

"Garaaaaaaaaa" Mariano whined.

"I like it" Naruto said smirking.

"I second that" I heard myself say.

It wasn't the most legal revenge plan but, it _was_ humiliating. It's the least Neji deserved after everything he did.

"It's _illegal_" Garaa said, emphasizing on illegal.

"That's never stopped you before" I said totally on board with the idea.

Garaa didn't say anything.

"Is there a reason you don't want to go with this plan?" Mariano asked sounding like he was insinuating something.

"Are you insinuating something?" Garaa asked raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe maybe not" Mariano said shrugging.

"Maybe you should stop" Garaa said sounding angry.

"Moi? I'm just saying, no need to take the words at heart, unless..." Mariano trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked curious about what brought this on.

"Oh nothing" Mariano sing songed.

"You know something, don't you?" Naruto asked his tone accusing.

"Who knows?" Mariano said picking at his nails.

Garaa growled.

"Easy there boy" Mariano taunted him.

"I'm not a dog" Garaa said growling a bit more.

"You're sounding like one" Mariano said looking bored.

"You little bitch" Garaa hissed.

"I don't see why you're getting angry with me" Mariano said his brows furrowing.

"I'm getting mad at you because you're saying things that aren't true" Garaa said breaking his wooden pencil in two.

"I haven't said anything that should make you angry" Mariano said looking angry himself.

I felt trouble was brewing.

"Guys, maybe you two should calm down" I said trying to maintain the peace.

"Shut it dog-boy" Garaa growled.

"What did you just call me?" I asked not believing my ears.

"I called you dog-boy or what are you deaf now too?" Garaa asked angrily.

"You little shit" I hissed.

"At least I wasn't abandoned by my best and only friend" Garaa sneered.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Bro, that's taking things way out of hands" Naruto said breathlessly his eyes wide.

"I agree with Naruto" Ino said getting off of her phone for once.

Choji stopped eating.

Shikamaru was awake and his mouth was dropped open.

Lee wasn't smiling.

Marcello and Mariano looked shocked.

But I couldn't breathe.

The memories were coming back, and before I knew it, I attacked Garaa.

* * *

><p>Flashback: 3rd P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you s-saying?" Kiba asked his voice breaking a bit at the end of his sentence.<em>

"_I'm saying beat it dog-boy" Shino sneered._

"_W-w-what?" Kiba asked baffled._

"_I said beat it or are you deaf now dog-boy?" Shino said as he sucked on a peppermint._

"_You're joking right?" Kiba asked in a hopeful tone, not wanting to lose his only friend._

"_He's not dog-boy" Sakura said from beside him._

"_Why don't you just run away like a dog with a tail between his legs?" Neji sneered._

_Kiba looked around and saw that he was surrounded._

_Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Sasuke, they were the ones blocking his escape._

_Kiba had heard about Naruto and how the same thing had happened to him but the difference was that Naruto fought back. _

_He had no relation to the group itself, they weren't even friends it was always just him and Shino._

"_Does dog-boy need his wittle master to survive?" Tenten said, laughing._

_At that moment Kiba froze._

"_It's best that you leave" Sasuke said, pity in his eyes._

_Kiba turned and ran._

_He ran as fast as he could. He could hear the high-pitch laughter of Sakura and Tenten._

_He collapsed in a park._

_Then he started to scratch his arm. His nails were digging into his flesh but he couldn't feel it. _

_He could only feel the intense pain that Shino had caused._

_Before he knew it he walked home but his arms were bloody, and he looked like a mess._

_He knocked on his front door and passed out._

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

* * *

><p>I was pulled away from Garaa.<p>

I struggled against Naruto.

"Let me go" I panted.

"No" Naruto said struggling a bit.

I pulled hard and managed to free myself.

I started scratching my arms again.

I couldn't breathe.

"Kiba" Kankuro said as he grabbed my hands.

"It's over Kankuro" I said feeling empty.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I said it's over, I can't anymore" I said pulling my hands away.

"I thought you were happy" he said looking like he was going to cry.

"I am but, it doesn't feel right" I told him.

My eyes met his.

I started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Kankuro" I sobbed out.

"I'm sorry" I repeated and left the room.

I went outside and just walked.

When I came back to my senses I was in the same spot I was in years ago.

I laughed and fell to my knees.

How cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha haha. I swear this chapter was going to be a nice and happy one but, this came out instead. I cried while I was writing it. Kiba is going to become cruel and mean his memories came back and at full force too and really sudden. He'll want more revenge on Tenten too, so yeah be ready for angry and hurt Kiba in future chapters. Plus revenge is going to be really really cruel. :D. Any ideas you want to share I'll welcome them but I probably won't be able to use all of them. *cries* Anyways hope you enjoyed. P.S leave a review for poor author-san. Until next time. **


End file.
